


hop-skip-jump

by zinoxvibes



Category: 2PM (Band), Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Gen, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinoxvibes/pseuds/zinoxvibes
Summary: Taecyeon thought he was just a hop, a skip, and a jump away from beating Jay.





	hop-skip-jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Floater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floater/gifts).



"Taecyeon, this isn't smart, just, I don't know, don't do it, okay? We can do something else instead." Minjun glanced at the tall 10th grader with worry painted all over his face as he pleaded, " Oh shut up, this is what you dared me to do, you can't just take it back now." "But Taecye--" " News flash Junie boy, I ain't no pussy, just cause you take it back doesn't mean I won't do it."

The two boys stood at the edge of the acorn infested waters that was the creek that blocked the entrance to the old storage room with all the sports supplies, on the other side of the overflowing creek was a fence, rusted by the touch of rising waters and flowing tears.

"I'm gonna do it Minjun, and you can't stop me, so just pull out that phone of yours and hit record, got it?" Minjun's eyes scanned over the course of the raging water and sighed, in 30 seconds or less Taecyeon was expected to hop, skip, and jump across the scattered logs and rocks that created a path towards that lonely fence, "You're sure we can't do this at the lake?" Minjun unlocked the phone, opening the camera as he spoke, "The lake has plenty of rocks to climb onto and stuff, I think that would look cool? Ya know?"

Taecyeon looks over his shoulder at one of his closest friends and frowns, "Minjun, you can't stop me," he walks over to the boy and positions his hand in a way that shows the area he plans to reach and all the space before it, "now start recording, okay?"

A sigh escapes Minjun's lips as his shoulders sag, "Fine." 

Taecyeon smirks, getting into position as Minjun tapped the red button and pulled the stopwatch from his back pocket, "Ready?" Taecyeon looks straight at the first stone, "Set." Minjun closes his eyes tightly as his friend leans forward, "GO!" his thumb hits the start button on the stopwatch as Taec lunges onward, running towards the bank, and then leaping into the air. 

He finds himself landing on the third boulder partially hidden beneath the creeks streaming water within 4 seconds.

"I'm halfway there!" Taec crouches down again, preparing to jump onto the giant moss covered log that would take him closer to the fence, cockily, he peers over his shoulder, through the mist of crashing waves, and calls out to Minjun, "Watch this Minjunie!" 

He's in the air for no more that 2 seconds before he lands on the large piece of mossy wood, his hair is dampened by the mist but that doesn't stop him from spinning around to look at Minjun, but Minjun isn't looking at his   
face.

 

"TAEC!"

///

The violent sound of rushing water died down as a loud, genuine laugh broke through the tumbling waves and a gentle breeze swept away the remaining fear. 

Taecyeon opened his eyes, and, with the sun peering down at him through the trees, he looked down, the creek still pulled all things near it into a never-ending cycle of pain, yet somehow he's up here in the trees. 

The laughter roughly spills out and catches his attention again. 

He looks to his left where another boy is seated on the same branch, the boy is laughing, rocking back with each exhale of amusement, and holding his throat as the sound drags a knife behind it to remember its path. "Jaebeom?"

"Taecyeon!" The boy continues with his painful laugh, Taecyeon has never been more confused. How is he up here? How can he see Jaebeom? 

"You shoulda saw your face! Oh man, when you slipped I just couldn't hold it in, especially when I Minjun's face, I saw his before yours so it became 10x funnier!" Jaebeom coughs throughout his statement and goes right back to laughing as he makes eye contact with the taller male who also begins laughing.

"I don't know why you're laughing Jay, I was a hop, skip, and a jump away from beating you!" Taec's eyes crinkle up in glee as the two of them, perched up high in the trees, laugh their pains away, "Hop, skip, and a jump my ass Taec, I got waaaay closer to the fence, look!" 

Taecyeon looks down at the creek once more, Minjun is no longer standing at the bank but, truthfully, even without Minjun as a distance marker, he sees that he in fact did not beat Jay's record in distance. "Yeah, well, whatever I got there in like 5 seconds."

Jaebeom smiles at Taec, "Yeah, I know, you even had Minjun here to video it."

The two boys sit in silence after that, only the sound of birds chirping and the wind making the trees dance could be heard as they sat there smiling at each other.

After the last bird's song Taecyeon's eyesight blurred, and hot tears rolled down his cheeks. Yet his smile did not falter. Then, Jaebeom began to fade, but Taec's tears did not stop, not even as the grinning boy told him Minjun was back and seemed to have brought help.

The smaller male slowly disappeared from his view and quietly, with the wind carefully drying his tears he whispered...

 

"I miss you, Jay."

///

It's cold. His eyes sting, his lungs burn, and his head hurts, but his hearing is fine, fine enough to hear Jay's laugh whirl around with the wind, and fine enough to hear Minjun screaming at him.

 

"You asshole, you almost died!"


End file.
